I'm in love with a vampire
by 4jordn
Summary: Sara is coming over to babysit for the first time since she became a full vampire. Will Ethan finally tell her how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everone this is my first Fan fiction and its a My babysitters a vampire one.:DDDDDDDD So Sarah comes over to babysitt for the first time since she became a full vampire Can Ethan finally tell her how he feels Find out.**

Ethan was upstairs in his room waiting for Sara to come over. It was the first time she would be babysitting since she became a full vampire. Ethan had no clue what to say to her how he couldn't even begin to thank her for giving her entire life up for him. Why did she even consider doing it? He wondered.

He sat there thinking when his computer beeped. He turned around in his chair to find that Benny was requesting a video chat with him. As if it were a habit Ethan automatically clicked accept and waited for Benny's stupid face to appear before saying "Hey" in the most cheerful tone he could manage.

"Hey E." Benny replied in the same tone. "So have you thought about what you are going to say to her?" he asked." No but I better think of something fast she will be here any minute." Ethan answered." "Come on E. you had a crush on her from day one and now we know she obviously has a crush on you to, now is the perfect time to tell her." Ethan thought a moment and then said: "How are you so sure she likes me?" Benny made the most serious face he could and said: "E she gave up her whole life for you I mean you said it yourself she gave up her only chance at a normal life and I don't think she would do that for anyone."

Ethan was about to argue when he heard the doorbell followed by his mom calling him. "I got to go Benny she's here" "ok E. I am going to let you do your thing but you know I'm right go for it. Ethan took a deep breath and very calmly he spoke the last words to his friend "Bye Benny". Ethan closed his lap top and sighed as he got up and left the bedroom to go downstairs. Why did Benny have to be right? He though to his self as he took the final steps to the living room were Sara was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sara do you mind if I sit?" He asked while pointing to the spot on the couch next to her. "Not at all." Sara replied as she patted the spot next to her. Ethan slowly set down next to her and they stayed like that for a few minutes until both of them broke it by both saying we need to talk. They laughed a little and Sara encouraged him to go first.

Ethan sighed and started to speak. "Thank you so much Sara for saving me I cant ever repay you for that." Sara smiled a little and spoke softly. "I couldn't let that happened to you. Your one of my best friends."

"Yeah but you gave up you chances of being human for me I don't know how I could ever thank you enough"

There was silence and Ethan thought about what Benny said maybe this was his chance. "Sara." Ethan said getting closer to her. "yes Ethan Sara said as she scooted closer." He kept looking in her eyes and couldn't speak so he did the only think he could, He and Sara moved closer together until they could feel each other breath and then their noses were touching. They stared into each other until their eyes fluttered shut and their lips met for a long kiss. Ethan couldn't believe it he was locking lips with his dream girl, wrestling tongues with his angel. When they finally broke apart he said what he meant to. " I like you."

**Ok so i hope you liked it please review and tell me if you want more**


	2. How do you feel?

**Hey guys here is the second chapter sorry it took so long and sorry about it being so short im working on making the length longer in the future so please hang in there:).**

Ethan and Sara looked at each other for what seemed like hours, then as Sara looked like she was about to say something Ethan heard foot steps coming down the stairs he turn to see Jane upset and holding a broken doll. He looked back at Sarah who was now studying the broken doll to find out how she could fix it. Sarah looked up and almost forgot about Ethan but she turned and faced him to say something.

"I better go help her fix this doll we don't want a repeat of the Debby Dazzle incident.

Ethan cleared his throat and got up from the couch to watch her walk up the stairs. "Sara.''

"Yes Ethan" Sara said as she was almost all the way up the steps.

"I uh- I… I'll be here when you get back" Ethan said it in a way he hoped she would understand.

Meaning he hoped she knew that he meant "Hurry up with Jane so you can tell me how you feel."

Ethan waited for about a half hour, which was just enough time for him to recap what just happen and get his feeling on track so he knew what to do now. Ok he had kissed Sarah and Sarah had kissed back that much he was sure of but did that mean she liked him or was it just a mix-up. He had to know for sure how Sara felt before he could do anything else he had made his move a good one at that, now it was Sara's turn. But Ethan couldn't wait because that question pounded through his head every second he waited for Sarah and that question was the question that mattered most. How did Sara feel?

Finally Sara made her way back downstairs to the living room. Ethan jumped up from the couch to meet her in the doorway.

"Sorry it took me so long I put her to bed too." Sara said walking a little closer to Ethan.

"Its ok." Ethan said closing the same amount of space she had between them

Ethan made sure to stand still now he knew if they got any closer to her golden eyes he would want to do everything but talk and right now he thought Sara

Might let him.

"Sara I need to know how you feel about me and about us."

Just then Sara had an eager look in her eye she smiled wide and began to speak. "Ethan the truth is I-"

Sara was cut off by the arrival of Ethan's parents. They where exhausted and went upstairs right after paying Sara her normal amount and making sure they saw her leave. Ethan hated this he wished they would just go so Sara could finish the sentence but no matter how tired they were it was easy to see they weren't leaving without Sara leaving first. Sara walked up and to Ethan's surprise hugged him as she whispered good-bye in his ear. When Sara turned around and left so did his mom but his dad stayed behind.

"Did I miss something good today on the newest episode of the Ethan and Sara show.'

Ethan, who was now just slightly embarrassed ordered his dad to quit and go to bed. Ethan's dad understood and respected his son's wishes but Ethan knew his dad was smarter than he looked and he probably suspected something was up.

Ethan was just about to go upstairs and report what happened to Benny via video chat when his phone started vibrating. He picked it from the pocket of his blue jeans and saw a text from the person he wanted most, Sara. The text said exactly what Ethan wanted to here: Ethan I like you more than you will ever know 3.

Ethan jumped in the air and almost screamed but then he remembered his parents were asleep so he just walked up the stairs and tried to hold in his excitement as he went in to his room to tell Benny.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan had no girl of his Dreams felt the same way. By the time he was in his room Ethan was exhausted so he

just decided to tell Bennie at school tomorrow. The next day Ethan Looked at his closet fool of clothes for about 30 minutes

not knowing what to wear. He had gotten up an hour early it was no surprise he couldn't sleep. Right in the middle of deciding

what shirt to match with what jeans, Ethan's computer started beeping and it was who else but Bennie emailing him.

Bennie:Hey E what happened last night?

Ethan:The most amazing unbelievable thing she feels the same way.

Bennie: See you never know unless you try.

Ethan: Yeah now all i need to do is decide what to wear and i will be all set.

Bennie: Wear that black V neck with your dark blue jeans that screams cool.

Ethan: I was going to wear my lucky shirt.

Bennie: And what happened last time you wore it?

Ethan: Thats only cause you just had to test your magic out on the alone.

Bennie: E just trust me on this.

Ethan: Ok fine but we better get going to school.

Bennie: Ok see you outside.

Ethan logged off the computer, changed his clothes and went downstairs. Him and Bennie were discussing some really

geeky topics when they walked through the doors of the high school. Just in the middle Of discussing starwars and how episode 4

-6 was better than 1-3 Ethan saw Sara standing at her locker fetching books from it. He decided they needed to talk before

Erica intruded.

Ethan Walked up nervously then straighten himself out and cleared his throat to catch her attention. She seemed

nervous to but then changed to a questioning look as she said "Hey Ethan what up?"  
>"I was hoping we could talk" Ethan answered. She looked at him hesitantly but then continued.<br>"Oh yeah, about what?" she asked. Ethan was shocked how could she not know what he wanted to talk about. IT was pretty

important to forget what happened last night.

"About the text you sent me"He said "What text?" Sara asked again.  
>"The one that said you liked me" Ethan answered By the questioning look in Sara's eyes Ethan knew that somehow she did not have any clue what he was talking about Ethan became scared and nervous quick. It took only seconds for beads of sweat to find there way down Ethan's Back. Sara looked<p>

at him with the same questioning look. That moment seemed like it lasted forever to a terrified Ethan.  
>"Ethan" Sara began. "I didn't send no text but this does explain why Erica looked so suspicious When I retrieved my<p>

phone from her after going to the bathroom."  
>Ethan stood there for a moment taking it all in. Erica truly was a mean bitter person. Ethan was pissed. Words could<p>

not describe how he was feeling. All he new was that he wanted to go home and start sharpening a stake to a nice little point just for Erica. Ethan started stuttering. "O oh ne- never mind then ill see you later." Ethan walked away in sadness and

embarrassment. So many things ran through his mind and one thing was for sure... Erica was going to have some answering to do.  
>Ethan told Bennie all about how Erica set him up. "Ouch sorry E" Benny replied. Ethan gave a quick "Its ok" right as the witch of vampire came walking towards them. "Out of my way dork." She said in a way as to say"IM so much better than you."<br>Ethan was fuming he didn't normally get like this but Erica had done possibly the worst thing ever. "How could you?"

Ethan muttered. "Come again?" The vampire asked in reply? Ethan got louder now."How could you do that? Send me a text from

Sara's phone?" Erica looked as confused as Sara did. "What are you talking about geek? I didn't even see Sara last night."  
>"You didn't?" Erica shook her head. Ethan and Bennie looked at each other and the same thought raced through there heads. Why<p>

would Sara lie?


End file.
